Along Came Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Both Kai and Miguel detest Valentines Day. They both believe it to be nothing but a waste of time. But when they are stuck together during this time, they begin to change their minds.


Title: Along Came Love.  
Summary: Both Kai and Miguel detest Valentines Day. They both believe it to be nothing but a waste of time. But when they are stuck together during this time, they begin to change their minds.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Valentine's Day.

Kai shudders. He absolutely abhors Valentine's day.

The mind numbing, screaming hoards of fan girls. Pink, flowerily Valentine cards. Sickly sweet chocolates. And stupid fluffy pink bunnies holding love hearts with 'I love you' written across them.

If he could he would burn them all. Yes, even the fan girls.

This is the one time of the year where Kai is absolutely terrified to leave his house in case he'll get mugged by a frenzy of fan girls. And he cringes to think about his poor mailbox just outside.

But, unfortunately, he is unable to hide away within the sanctuary of his own home. He has an appointment with Mr. Dickinson and the BBA. The old man knew that it was Valentine's day, let still insisted that the meeting be held today.

His funeral will be held tomorrow.

Slipping on a hooded cloak, Kai wearily makes his way outside, via the backdoor. The cloak is to add protection against the chilly elements outside. And to limit the chances of him being recognized. Hopefully.

Thankfully, he makes it all the way to the BBA building without any trouble, though he had to dodge nearly a million different couples. Another reason why he hates Valentine's day. There is so much love in the air that its truly sickening.

Slipping the hood off he shakes his head, freeing his luxurious hair. He walks over to the reception desk, ignoring the coos and near fainting BBA employees.

"I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Dickinson," Kai says plainly.

"I'm sorry, master Kai, but Mr. Dickinson is unable to attend the meeting today," The elderly woman behind the reception desk explains.

Kai feels his eye twitch. "You mean to tell me that the meeting has been cancelled?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why wasn't I informed about this?"

The woman swallows softly, sensing irritation from the young master. "I'm sorry, but I only found out moments ago," she explains quickly.

"Fine," Kai sighs sounding very irate. "I'm going home." Slipping the hood back over his head, he ventures back outside.

The midday sun is warming the cold air, creating a more comfortable atmosphere. Couples continue to walk around with little to no destination in mind, just content to hold each others hand and whisper sweet little nothings into each others ears.

Kai fears that he's going to be sick.

He is suddenly aware of feet pounding on the pavement not far from him. He turns a corner only to have someone crash into him, knocking his hood off. He lands on the ground, almost landing on his back.

"I'm so sorry." Came a familiar voice. "Kai?"

Kai snaps his head up only to stare into a pair of stunning blue eyes. "Miguel?"

"I'm so sorry that I ran into you," Miguel says, his voice apologetic, offering his hand to Kai. "I was-"

"Miguel!!!!" Came an ungodly shriek.

Miguel's eyes widen, looking frighten. Kai recognizes the fear and knew that there was only one thing on this planet that could evoke such fear in a male blader.

Fangirls. A lot of them.

Kai grabs Miguel's hand, pulling himself to his feet. "Come on, we need to go."

With that said, and still holding hands, Kai and Miguel take off running down the street. Behind them appear a large dust cloud and at it's base is a hoard of screaming teenage girls, all wearing love hearts in their eyes.

"Miguel!" They scream.

"And there's Kai as well!" One of the girls screams. "Wait for us!"

"Kai!!!!" "Miguel!!!!"

Ignoring the cries, Miguel and Kai continue to run, dodging in between random couples.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Kai mutters under his breath, as they turn a corner.

But unfortunately, that too held an ungodly hoard of rabid fan girls. Tugging on the hand that he is holding in his, Miguel pulls Kai back around the corner just before the girls sees them both.

"Where do we go?" Miguel asks, tugging on Kai's hand who is trailing behind slightly.

"The park," Kai tells him. "We'll be able to loose them in the more secluded areas."

Nodding, Miguel leads them both into the park, the dust cloud slowly growing in stature as the two groups of screaming females merge together to create the most terrifying cloud known to mankind.

"This way," Kai said pointing down a rarely used path. "It leads to the beach. There's a cave we can hide in."

Both of them know that hiding in a natural sea cave is a little extreme, but after hearing the deafen cries of the rabid fan girls made them realize it's better than being smothered by all those nutcases.

Moving quickly down a sandy path, they slips behind a small water fall, into the cave behind it. They wait with baited breath for any sign of the girls.

"Hey, where did they go?!"

"Where's Mi-gally?"

"And Kai-Kai?"

Inwardly, both Kai and Miguel wince at the nicknames the fan girls had christened them with. More cries is heard, but slowly they began to fade away, soon leaving nothing but sounds of nature.

When they failed to hear any more screams or cries of adoration, they heave a sigh of relief and make their way out from behind the water and out of the cave.

Kai slips his cloak off and lays it down on the sand before lowering himself to sit on it. "It looks like we're stuck here for a while. I have no doubt that those fan girls are circling the area like vultures."

Miguel looks hesitant about sitting down on the sand. Kai notices and moves over, offering him a space to sit on his cloak.

"Thank you," Miguel says as he sits down. "I'm sorry about running into earlier."

"Forget it," Kai said dismissively. "It wasn't your fault."

Miguel nods and turns his gaze to the clear water of the sea before them. The air is slightly chilly, but not cold. The small waves of the water gently lap at the sands and seabirds could be seen and heard from nearby rocks.

"How did you know this was here?" Miguel asks after a few moments of silence.

"I'm a bit of a wander by nature I guess," Kai replies with a shrug. "I found this while I was looking for a place of peace and quiet."

"It amazing."

"And rare," Kai quips. "Especially for an ever developing place like Japan."

"I guess so," Miguel murmurs, his eyes still lingering on the waters before him.

Kai removes his own gaze from the water to look directly at Miguel. "Does it bother you?"

Startling him, Miguel turns a confuse gaze to Kai. "What?"

"Being stuck here, with me of all people, on Valentine's day?" Kai says.

Miguel gives him an expression of disgust. "Arg, I can't stand Valentine's day. Such a waste of time."

Kai smirks softly. "I couldn't agree more. People make such a fuss on Valentine's day and for the life of me I can't figure out why."

"It's a mystery to me as well," Miguel replies with a sigh. He remains silent for a moment, looking almost hesitant. "Why would I be bothered?"

"Hmm?" Kai murmurs, his eyes gazing out to the sea again.

"You asked if I was bother about being stuck here with you of all people," Miguel explains. "What did you mean by that?"

"I just thought you'd prefer someone else as company," Kai says softly. "I thought you'd prefer someone else from the G revs as company."

"No, not really," Miguel replies truthfully.

"Really?" Kai turns to him in surprise.

"Well, I'd be able to have a decent conversation with you," Miguel explains, keeping his eyes elsewhere. "Tyson on the other hand I'll probably end of drowning in the sea just so I can get him to stop talking about how he's the third world champion and how no one can defeat him."

Kai smirks, imaging Tyson gasping for air as someone holding him under the water. "Knowing Tyson, he can talk with a mouthful of marbles under water."

Miguel chuckles. "True," he says and continues down the list of G rev. "Daichi annoys the hell out of me. He reminds me of a pet monkey that goes around gibbering to everyone."

This time Kai chuckles. "That what I thought when I first saw him."

"Max is far too hyper and would just end up driving me nuts," Miguel shrugs. "Besides, he seems the type to bounce around, signing autographs all day long."

"He does have the energy for it," Kai nods.

"And then there's Ray, who's a neko-jin and absolutely hates water. He'd be sitting there fretting about how the humidity from the water was ruining his hair."

Kai sweatdrops. "He is a little fanatical about his hair, isn't he?"

"With Kenny, I'd probably end up throwing that laptop of his into the water just so I don't have to listen to him typing furiously away at it."

Kai smirks. "But then you'll have to listen to him have a full blown hysterically fit about how he lost all that irreplaceable data."

Miguel wince. "True. And finally, there's Hilary… to be frank, she annoys me more than Daichi. She'd be sitting there ordering me around, probably telling me that I'm not sitting properly or something absurd like that."

Kai turns his gaze to Miguel and tilts his head to the side, a small smile on his lips. "You know what? You just describe exactly what I think about the others."

Miguel blinks and smiles almost bashfully. "Is that so?"

A moment later, they realize that they were staring at each other and quickly advert their gazes. They try to concentrate on the sea before them, but both find it surprisingly difficult.

As Kai sits there in the sand he begins to wonder as to the real reason he hates Valentine's day. It is such an over the top holiday. Sure, it's nice to feel wanted, but to be stalked to the ends of the earth is something he'd rather avoid. And what makes those fan girls think he'd want a big, fluffy pink bunny with the words 'Marry me, Kai' written across it's stomach?

Don't get him started on all those romance fanfics he gets. They always involve some deluded fan girl dreaming of a way for them to get together. Pathetic, really. Well, it's not as bad as those random girls off the street who claim that they shared a past together. That's really sad.

And creepy.

He gazes at Miguel from the corner of his eye. Miguel is unaware that Kai's gaze is on him, keeping his stunning blue eyes out towards the sea. The sea air begins to softly caress his blond locks, causing them to shine when the sunlight is caught.

Quickly, Kai adverts his gaze, hoping that Miguel didn't catch him staring. He thought back as to why he felt compelled to help the blond. Was it because he could sympathize with him? Or was it because he felt that he could actually speak with him on common ground?

Whatever the reason, he feel at ease with Miguel. He does not know why, nor is a matter of concern. There's something compelling about the blader sitting next to him, and within his subconscious, Kai wants to find out what.

He turns back to the ocean and notices that there are a few hours of daylight left. Surely, those vultures couldn't possibly be still hanging around.

"We should go," Kai says suddenly. "It's getting late and I doubt that those fan girls will still be roaming the park this late in the afternoon."

"I guess so."

They both stand up and Kai grabs his cloak but instead of wearing it he folds it up and carries it. Together they made their way away from the beach and out of the park. The air is surprisingly still and small fireflies fill that air, dancing magically in the sky.

Both Kai and Miguel stop walking to glance up at the fireflies, finding them mesmerizing.

They both thought back as to why they hate Valentine's day. Well, they don't hate the day itself, just the way people turn it into a commercialize circus. Valentine's day is about spending time with those who love you for who you are, not spending ludicrous amounts of money on gifts.

The true meaning is to express ones feelings to those they care for. Those they want to spend time with.

Subconsciously, Miguel and Kai find themselves moving towards each other. It isn't until their hands touch did they realize what they are doing. But instead of springing apart like they had expected the other to do, they move closer.

With fireflies dancing around them, they stood together, Kai leaning against Miguel's chest as Miguel rested his cheek on Kai's dual colored hair. Their eyes are closed simply enjoying the feel of having the other close. They stayed this way for what seem like an eternity, their hands clasping each others tightly.

Slowly, Kai shifts his head, causing Miguel to move back slightly, but only to gaze down at him. They caught each others gazes, only to watch as their eyes slip close and move forward, uniting their lips in a display of affection as old as time.

As they stood there, oblivious to the world around them, their lips moving sensuously over the others, fireflies circle them, creating a sight so beautiful words simply does it no justice.

It is beautiful for it is real. Real love, not brought on by commercialism, but by their untainted emotions. Even though they started out absolutely hating Valentine's day, the true meaning found them both.

When they least expected it.

* * *

Whew, took longer than I thought it would. Keep getting interrupted. I really wish I had the talent to draw. The ending would have made an adorable piece of fanart. (sighs) Keep dreaming.

Happy Valentine's day. Personally I hate it, but that's because I've never had a decent Valentines day…Ignore me.

Please review.


End file.
